kaizomariomakerfandomcom-20200216-history
Grand Poo World 2/Soundtrack
Here is a list of music used in the ROM Hack Grand Poo World 2. Levels ; Title Screen : Secret of Evermore - Pirates of Crustacia ; Beginning Overworld : VLDC8 - Forest ; Marathon : Mega Man 7 - Slash Man ; Laser Lifts : Snowboard Kids - Big Snowman ; Riptide Slide : Streets of Rage 2 - Wave 131 ; Main Overworld : VLDC7 - Mountains ; Caradhras : Snowboard Kids - Night Highway ; Cave Overworld : VLDC9 - Ice / Snow ; Thalassophobia : Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - Dam Level : [https://youtu.be/1gctyqZJn8s?t=64 Mortal Combat 2 (SNES) - Baraka Scream (Arms Ripped out)] : Super Castlevania IV - Cellar ; Mount Moon : Journey to Silius - Stage 2 : Journey to Silius - Stage 3 ; Toasty Coals : Doom - Dark Halls : Doom At Doom's Gate ; Arrakis : Sonic the Hedgehog 2 - Oil Ocean : Arabic Coffee (CUSTOM) ; Yacht Club Castle : Shovel Knight - A Thousand Leagues Below : Star Fox - Boss Corneria ; Sunset Breeze : Mystical Ninja King Ryukyu's Secret ; Sen's Fortress : Mortal Kombat (Genesis) Pit Theme : Turtles in Time - Climactic Battle (also used in The Thousand Halls) ; Deuce Lair : Mario Forever - Apoplexy Tanks : SMB3 Underground Custom Arrangement ; Poo's Laughter House : Sonic Heroes - Ocean Palace : Super Mario RPG - Docaty Mountain Railroad ; Forest Island : Jurassic Park - Raptor Rap ; Mirkwood : Jurassic Park 2 - Dark Jungle ; Weathertop : Castlevania Dracula X - Beginning : Batman: Return of the Joker - Gotham in Danger : Batman: Return of the Joker - Gotham in Danger (remix) ; Hanzo Castle : Shinobi 3 - Izayoi ; Danger Zone : Cybernator - Asteroid Run ; Castle Islands : Kirby Super Star - Way of the Fighting King ; House of Undying : House of the Undying (com_poser Original) : House of the Undying Boss (com_poser Original) ; The Eyrie : Final Fantasy V - Clash on the Big Bridge : Romancing SaGa - Beat Them Up! ; Final Island : Star Fox - Boss (Venom Base) Intro ; Idle Hands : The Ninja Warriors - Final Stage : The Ninja Warriors - Stage 6 ; The Thousand Halls : Actraiser - Fillmore : Mystic Ark - Powerful Ally : Ocarina of Time - Ganon's Organ Theme : Shin Godzilla - Who Will Know ; The Orbliette : John Carpenter's The Thing - Main Theme ; Fraternal Fortress : Castlevania Bloodlines - Iron Blue Intention ; Hall of Champions : Gauntlet Title Theme ; The Nexus Palace : Streets of Rage 2 - Dreamer ; Final Boss : Geese Howard Theme Arrangement ; The Escape : Big Boss Confrontation ; Good Ending : Tarzan Boy Remix Extra ; Victory Theme (Goal Tape) : Streets of Rage - Axel Stone victory theme ; Victory Theme (Orb) : ''Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time - ''Boss Clear Videos Grand Poo World 2 Soundtrack Part 1 Grand Poo World 2 Soundtrack Part 2 See Also Category:Soundtracks Category:Grand Poo World